


Every time Ryan...

by Taste



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste/pseuds/Taste
Summary: The list of things happening with Shane every time Ryan does something.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Every time Ryan...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. Thank you all for reading and cheers to [I_Am_Irony](/users/I_Am_Irony%20/) for beta-reading.

Every time Ryan looks at him, Shane’s inner goddess - or whatever the literally and figuratively twisted girl from the goddamn book he had to read because he lost a bet to Sara, oh, that exquisite sadist minx, calls it - starts screaming, dancing, and scattering pink confetti, crumbled from Shane’s common sense and his former or, probably, non-existing heterosexuality. And this stupid thing screams until Ryan looks away. So, naturally, Shane starts to avoid his co-host which in turn provokes even longer looks from Ryan, which drives the exalted drama queen inside Shane to furious delight mainly expressed in Shane's desire to kill. Because Shane is not a fourteen-year-old teenage girl who has overwatched romantic movies, but a grown-ass man who shouldn’t fall in love with his straight best friend. On the other hand, it's not Shane’s fault that he has a hysterical girl inside of him. She was obviously put in there by the devil himself or Sara - a forty to sixty percent possibility, given the latter's cunning mind.

Every time Ryan touches him it is as if a thousand-volt current is passing through Shane. Shane always checks the touchpoint for burns afterward. Because it can’t only be in his head. It can’t be that Ryan's hand, that grabbed his shoulder when Shane made another attempt to hide and drown out the inner screams, didn’t leave an imprint. It is impossible that Ryan’s head, wearily leaning against his shoulder after two sleepless nights, doesn’t stamp Ryan’s profile onto Shane’s skin. But inspection each time reveals the absence of any traces. And Shane can't believe it until he realizes that Ryan's stamps are still there - they're simply not on his skin but on his soul.

Every time Ryan says Shane’s name his heart tries to jump out of his chest. Because it is impossibly sweet and at the same time unbearably painful to hear his name from the lips of his beloved when he knows that the warmth in this voice is just a figment of his fantasies or, much worse, brotherly love. Shane is used to his baseless dreams, but he isn’t ready for Ryan’s probably siblingly feelings. After all, dreams with the possibility of one in a million can come true, but tribal feelings can't be overcome and turned into romantic ones. At the very least there is something disgusting, perverted in this idea. Anyway, Shane perceives his name, flying from the most desired lips in the world, as sophisticated torture. Although this is nothing compared to Ryan's favorite address to him. Yes, definitely, his name can't hold a candle to the unforgettable "bro".

Every time Ryan is in pain or stressed Shane is willing to give anything to ease it. Especially if it's Shane’s fault. Although it seems to Shane that it’s always his fault. After all, he didn’t notice on time, didn’t help, didn’t protect. The matter is even more complicated if they are, at this moment, somewhere with only each other and without the opportunity to get out within the next few hours. It happens to them quite often. One such day, Ryan falls asleep with his head on Shane's lap. Shane sits and strokes Ryan’s hair, and then gently kisses him on the forehead. At this moment, Ryan’s eyes widen and he stares at Shane. Apparently, Ryan sees something he wants and presses his lips to Shane’s.

Every time Ryan kisses him, Shane’s inner goddess faints, overwhelmed. Shane almost swoons after her, but the insatiable desire to have more prevents him from doing so. Ryan's lips are soft but powerful, strong but gentle. All his kisses, from the timid first to the most passionate, are delightful. If Shane could, he would gladly ditch the air in favor of kissing Ryan. Fortunately, Ryan has the same opinion on the matter, and they spend most of their free time kissing.

Every time Ryan fucks him, Shane almost faints. Because who would doubt that Ryan is perfect, even in bed. After their first time Shane, exhausted by three rounds, passed out. He tells Ryan later that he just fell asleep. Then, when they start fucking on a regular basis, Shane seriously considers locking himself with Ryan in the bedroom. Sex with Ryan is so good that Shane sometimes thinks that Ryan has chosen the wrong profession. Of course, Ryan would have achieved excellence in any career, but as a hustler, he would have no equal. These thoughts make Shane almost choke with jealousy. Even a purely hypothetical picture of someone besides him touching Ryan is unbearable. And Shane drives it away by kneeling down and diligently sucking his beloved. After all, Ryan deserves it.

Every time Ryan confesses his love for him, Shane thinks that he is asleep and is about to wake up. And in order to not waste time on unnecessary words, he says: "Me too." In the end, actions are sincere and more understandable than any words. His inner goddess finally shuts up and Shane just loves.


End file.
